Lovey Dovey
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: A parallel story to Island Dreams and Psycho Circus.  Batman delves deep into the secrets of the great inventor Nikola Tesla and discovers a magical world when a white dove appears.  A Catwoman and Batman continuation  Rated M for mature readers.
1. Chapter 1

"An inventor is a poet-a true poet-and nothing in any degree less than a high order of poet-Wherefore his noblest pleasure dies with the stroke that completes the creature of his genius, just as the painter & the sculpture's & other poet's highest pleasure ceases with that touch that finishes their work-& so only he can. finish their work & so only he can understand the legitimate "success" of his achievement, little minds being able to get no higher comprehension of a vulgar moneyed success." Mark Twain letter to Pamela Moffet 1870...perhaps this was ab out his close friend Nikola? This letter is inspirational and true to those of us who dare to dream and expect our only reward is the task, the journey, the thrill of it all!

~ Lovey Dovey~

Dawn Marie Granger was once a happy youth. Her father worked as a physics professor at what is now known as Columbia University but back then it was simply King's College. He soon left there to pursue his dream career at Polytechnic Institute of New York University in Brooklyn New York. Little Dawn would go to visit her dad often on the campus at MetroTech center and delighted in watching him work in his lab. Then one day everything changed.

Poor Dawn Marie walked right into an unforeseen catastophe . Her father was working on a time travel theory and was using doves to navigate through the magnetic fields. He was training them to be his guide to the portal he had told little Dawn just before she was turned.

Dr. Granger stood in horror as his beloved daughter morphed right before his eyes into a tiny baby white dove 


	2. Chapter 2

Frail dove is quickly sucked into the vortex portal travelling through space and time.  
She is gone into another dimension for a total of 14 Earth years.  
In Dove's journey into another galaxy she becomes and adult and finds a lover of her kind. His name is Falcon and he is cousin to the Hawk people of a nearby planet. On their planet Falcon is king and Dove queen of Birdland. They live in peace among their fair feathered friends until news of a battle disrupts their leisurly days of flight and rest by way of a swift carrier pigeon . Quickly all the elderst males prepare in battle gear to fly to the Hawk people. Dove is alarmed as she has not lived thorough any battles. Her lover looks at her "My dear the time has come for us to do our duty as King and Queen. Get your owl maidens to grab your attire. I will be waiting for you in the courtyard for flight.  
"What? What is going on ?" Dove chirps.  
"There is no time!" her lover says in haste.

****Meanwhile back at the lab*****

Professor Granger begins to walk back and forth pacing and grabbing his hair. His slim collegue tries to calm him d own but the professor shoves him aside and falls to his knees sobbing into his hands. The other collegue a southerner nods solemly.  
His slim friend tells him not to worry that his daughter will return soon same as all the other doves have before.  
The three wait in front of the portal counting the clock. Each moment causing a searing pain in the heart of the professor. He knows soon he will have to call his wife. He knows she will fall apart at the news. He rings his hands and sits at a nearby table thrashing all beakers and lab materials onto the floor in a loud crash. His friend turns to look out the window at a nearby pigeon drifting down toward the window sill. The bird lands slowly and bobbles its head side to side then pecks at the window.  
The professor turns to the clock on the wall and exactly 4 hours after Dove vanished she reappeares again. His face suddenly becomes alive as he runs toward the portal with his heart busting with joy. Suddenly he stops.

Dawn is still a dove.

The devasting burdon of delivering the news as well as coping with the pain of loss his wife felf for their daughter came to much for the professor to bear. He begins to drink constantly and locks himself into the basement to study more and more how to change her back. By the first month his wife becomes paranoid, even delusional that she sawDove walking thorugh the house late at night and that she kissed her good night. Within two months they had both lost all twinges of sanity and were found dead in the home surrounded by dozens of birds.

****Hawk Planet***

They meet with their comrades to discuss the battle. Hawkman begins by welcoming them and discussing that the galaxy should be and has to be run by those of a feather and the age old adage of how birds of a feather flock togethers as they crowd cheers with sqwawks and clicking of beaks. In a g gold gilded massive cage two hawkmen carry in a form that makes everyone release a shrill scream of fright.  
Inside the cage a man lays crouched with his hands over his head as if asleep.  
Hawkman step up to the cage and lifts his huge wing and hand and points "This HU-  
MAN wants our help!" then he sqawks and sqawks in l aughter. The audience starts to squawk louder. Dove starts to laugh when the HU-Man lifts his head and looks at her.  
She starts to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

I search my memory. I begin with the most recent then go back further. I recall meeting Falcoln and falling in love. I recall I must have been around 17. I saw us through the Bronze Age and entering the Golden Age in which we forged our weaponry and battle gear from gold. Falcoln and I were the only avian capable of finding this rare metal on a nearby planet. Falcoln and I were able to navigate through the nebulae fields with our helmets better than any other. For our bravery we he was given the the throne as Owlette was getting too old to keep things in order.  
We studied hard to perfect the strength of our battle gear but it wasn't good enough. We implemented robotics. An idea that just came to me one day our of the blue. We became stronger, faster, and deadlier.  
Falcoln would often visit our neighboring flock of raptures. It was there that the great prophet Condor took a liking to Falcoln. Condor warned him of a great battle. He gave him a protection amulet. He warned of a planet called Earth and said it could destroy us.  
Falcoln gave it to me. He said he could not bear to live after I was gone.  
Our love bond is strong. We mate for life. None of us have ever found a love after one has died . It is a sacred union to be bound to another. Once bound we become one. We share eachothers thoughts and can feel the other's emotions. We can locate the other no matter what distance. We will defend our love to the death in an instant.

Condor says he sent his first in command to this planet to investigate. Raven has returned with the news that a battle will soon ensue one that could destroy the planet they named Earth. Condor explains that just one planet perishing could alter all the other planets that surround it.  
In orbit planets align and gravitate fixing in their own space and revolutions. The earth revolves around the sun. The same as our planet does on the other side of the Milky Way. To disrupt the balance could cause all the others to go off course and collide if not drift further toward another galaxy. If we are pulled away from our sun and three moons it would disrupt our seasons causing eventual death from thermal heat too hot to withstand or cold too frigid for life. Either way we would cease to be.  
Falcoln speaks "Condor. I understand how serious this is but how do we stop this and what weapon or weapons are we up against?"  
The flock ruffle their feathers nodding side to side.  
Condor says " It is what is called a death-ray and three wise men can help us."  
(Death ray? I know those words. I search my memory to a time long ago. I hear a man talking and working on a huge machine that sparks, rumbles and fills the room with intense electricity...One man I know well the other I am drawn to ... I struggle to piece it all together.)  
Condor now sets up a huge table to teach us about our tactics and tell us more of these three wise men.

.. ^..^ .. ^..^ .. ^..^ 


	4. Chapter 4

.. Bird-Land ..

We prepare for our journey. I will be second in our flight. We will pattern in a V for distance. The strongest and most secure, Falcoln will be in front. By my side will fly Raven and then our first in commands. We say our good-byes to our families with coos and beaks rubbing. We know this may be the last time we may see one another. The feelings are intense as we stare at our flock. The old and young look at us forlorn. They bob their heads and shrug their wings. A sadness fills birdland until Facolne makes his final speech.  
" Birdland brothers and sisters fear not for we will TRIUMPH! We are few but we are STRONG!" He raises his tone "Fear not of our fate for we are prepared to take on this evil never faltering on our duty to perform. The flock squalls loudly and flap their feathers in glee. "There is no doubt, we will find this weapon and it's user and kill him. We will return to home VICTORIUS!"  
The flock now jump and swoop in a frenzy. Beaks now clack as a song of hope fills Bird-land. The chorus sings louder heaving their ruffled chests echoing to the heavens our deepest hopes. I chirp and sing but deep inside I begin to doubt we will return. I remember now who the men were. I recall my father and the scientist and southern gentleman poet. I recall the machine's intense power and the mumblings of it being used for the war department. It is a weapon for war. It is a weapon of death and it is a weapon that we don't know how to shut off.  
I snuggle my beak under my love's warm neck feathers and close my eyes and pray. Images fill my mind. Images of things past and of future...I recall words from long ago.  
It is a poem. My eyes fill with tears.

By a route obscure and lonely,  
Haunted by ill angels only,  
Where an Eidolon, named NIGHT,  
On a black throne reigns upright,  
I have reached these lands but newly From an ultimate dim Thule-  
From a wild clime that lieth, sublime,  
Out of SPACE- out of TIME.

Bottomless vales and boundless floods,  
And chasms, and caves, and Titan woods,  
With forms that no man can discover For the tears that drip all over;  
Mountains toppling evermore Into seas without a shore;  
Seas that restlessly aspire,  
Surging, unto skies of fire;  
Lakes that endlessly outspread Their lone waters- lone and dead,-  
Their still waters- still and chilly With the snows of the lolling lily.

By the lakes that thus outspread Their lone waters, lone and dead,-  
Their sad waters, sad and chilly With the snows of the lolling lily,-  
By the mountains- near the river Murmuring lowly, murmuring ever,-  
By the grey woods,- by the swamp Where the toad and the newt encamp-  
By the dismal tarns and pools Where dwell the Ghouls,-  
By each spot the most unholy-  
In each nook most melancholy-  
There the traveller meets aghast Sheeted Memories of the Past-  
Shrouded forms that start and sigh As they pass the wanderer by-  
White-robed forms of friends long given,  
In agony, to the Earth- and Heaven.

For the heart whose woes are legion 'Tis a peaceful, soothing region-  
For the spirit that walks in shadow 'Tis- oh, 'tis an Eldorado!  
But the traveller, travelling through it,  
May not- dare not openly view it!  
Never its mysteries are exposed To the weak human eye unclosed;  
So wills its King, who hath forbid The uplifting of the fringed lid;  
And thus the sad Soul that here passes Beholds it but through darkened glasses.

By a route obscure and lonely,  
Haunted by ill angels only,  
Where an Eidolon, named NIGHT,  
On a black throne reigns upright,  
I have wandered home but newly From this ultimate dim Thule.

~Edgar Allan Poe~

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Dove followed closely as the flock drift through the stratasphere across space and time. They fly toward their destination of Earth time now of twelve hours. An Earth bird can cross lengths of a hundred miles in a mere twenty minutes but we are not Earth birds.

Their magnetic field calls them pulling them toward it. It is from Dove's oldest homes. It calls them back to the place of her birth. New York City. They run into trouble as their chartered course begins to fade. The incline of global warming has caused the Earth's natural magnetic field to deteriate. Now birds are seen falling from the sky as they lose their way. Giant whales die, suffocating by pulmonary collapse on beaches and other life forms that rely on their inner means to migrate to warmer climates to feed, to breed, or to die.

The birds struggle to re-calculate as their mighty leader circles around again confidant in his final choice. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dove followed closely as the flock drift through the stratasphere across space and time. They fly toward their destination of Earth time now of twelve hours. An Earth bird can cross lengths of a hundred miles in a mere twenty minutes but we are not Earth birds.

Their magnetic field calls them pulling them toward it. It is from Dove's oldest homes. It calls them back to the place of her birth. New York City. They run into trouble as their chartered course begins to fade. The incline of global warming has caused the Earth's natural magnetic field to deteriate. Now birds are seen falling from the sky as they lose their way. Giant whales die, suffocating by pulmonary collapse on beaches and other life forms that rely on their inner means to migrate to warmer climates to feed, to breed, or to die.

The birds struggle to re-calculate as their mighty leader circles around again confidant in his final choice. 


End file.
